Grandir
by WonderingGirl
Summary: S'il avait su que le fait de regarder dans le miroir provoquerait son départ, il le lui aurait tout de même apporté, sans hésitation, parce qu'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur, parce qu'il l'aimait.


_Notes de l'auteure:_

J'aimerais tout simplement mentionner que les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ayant inspiré cette fanfiction appartiennent à Walt Disney.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, ou même à souligner des erreurs! Merci énormément et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Grandir<strong>

Au début, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers sa propre personne était due à un simple excès de vanité. Son corps bestial le dégoûtait, il se trouvait repoussant et c'était suffisant pour anéantir la fierté qu'il avait jadis possédée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au château, ce fut son ego qui prit un coup. Les gens qui avaient vécu avec lui jusqu'à ce moment avaient l'apparence d'objets et l'appelaient « maître » : avec eux, sa dignité était somme toute intacte puisqu'il les considérait comme des êtres inférieurs. Belle, hélas, était un cas complètement différent. Non seulement elle osait refuser certaines de ses demandes – il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son absence lors du souper auquel il l'avait invitée -, mais en plus, elle était magnifique et gentille. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il n'était plus et n'avait jamais été. La Bête éprouvait une jalousie malsaine envers une femme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer et il en souffrait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer.

Maintenant qu'elle dansait avec lui dans l'immense salle de bal où régnaient, après des années de silence et de poussière, éclat et musique, il ne se voyait plus sous le même jour. Certes, son apparence ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure, toutefois, là n'était plus la source du problème. Il avait honte de ses traits perfides, de ses pattes maladroites, mais par-dessus tout, il avait honte de son corps car il était à l'image de la personne qu'il avait été, c'est-à-dire, d'un être qu'il ne pouvait qu'haïr, désormais. L'idée d'avoir été aussi monstrueux, capricieux et cruel le répugnait. Il savait qu'il avait changé; autrement, Belle ne lui aurait sans doute jamais accordé sa confiance ou sa précieuse amitié.

Belle était particulièrement charmante dans sa longue robe jaune. La couleur de sa tenue lui faisait penser aux étoiles, au soleil, à tout ce qui brille et qui réchauffe les âmes solitaires. Elle était lumière, espoir… et si près de lui qu'il avait peine à contenir l'amour qui se débattait au fond de son cœur. Or, bien que sa beauté l'ait toujours impressionné, ce soir-là, elle n'était aucunement responsable de son émoi. Il ne la voyait plus comme une splendide jeune femme, il la voyait, tout simplement. En la regardant, il se rappelait qu'elle était entêtée et douce; qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était empourpré inutilement, elle avait fait preuve de patience, et surtout, qu'elle avait renoncé à sa liberté afin de sauver son père. La force qu'elle possédait dépassait de beaucoup la sienne, il en était conscient, et lorsqu'il songeait au courage de Belle, il ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser entre deux valses, lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, mais la peur l'empêchait de faire plus que quelques pas de danse en sa présence. De plus, avec des crocs d'une taille aussi impressionnante, l'idée de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes était d'abord et avant tout une utopie, le rêve d'un pauvre fou.

Ils étaient sur le balcon, un plafond de diamants au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les mots étaient noués dans sa gorge et il se sentait trembler : être auprès d'elle le mettait dans un état d'euphorie et de panique tout à la fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander « Belle, êtes-vous heureuse avec moi? ». Il espérait une réponse favorable, un de ses sourires qui donnait un sens à sa vie et elle les lui offrit, avant qu'un nuage ne passe et que son doux visage ne soit plus que tristesse. Son père lui manquait terriblement et il la sentait inquiète, peinée de le savoir seul. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il lui était possible de délivrer Belle de ses soucis, et savoir qu'il pouvait l'aider de la sorte l'emballa et le réjouit. Belle lui avait fait goûter, au cours des derniers mois, à un bonheur oublié; aujourd'hui, il pourrait enfin lui rendre la pareille. S'il avait su que le fait de regarder dans le miroir provoquerait son départ, il le lui aurait tout de même apporté, sans hésitation, parce qu'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Évidemment, l'idée de la perdre était plus douloureuse que tout et il aurait été le plus grand des menteurs s'il avait daigné affirmer le contraire. Cependant, c'est à elle qu'il avait pensé en premier, puis aux conséquences qui naîtraient de son absence au château. Pour commencer, ses serviteurs, qui étaient devenus de vaillants amis à ses yeux, seraient condamnés à vivre éternellement sous le maléfice dont il était l'unique responsable. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Lorsque le sort les avait tous frappés, lui inclus, il ne s'était préoccupé que de son malheur - qu'il considérait à présent comme étant mérité. La situation avait indubitablement changé et il aurait accepté de faire tous les sacrifices afin de les délivrer de l'enchantement; tout, sauf de garder Belle à ses côtés alors qu'elle savait son père en danger de mort.

Il lui donna le miroir magique. Il était convaincu qu'il lui serait utile, mais ce geste n'était pas purement philanthropique. Il décelait effectivement un soupçon d'égoïsme : la Bête ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie et désirait conserver une place dans son cœur, aussi infime soit-elle.

Il s'était cru assez brave pour la laisser partir, malheureusement, en la voyant s'approcher des grilles qui entouraient le château, il se senti défaillir et hurla, toute contenance perdue. Il avait grandi et trouvé un être qu'il aimait plus que lui-même : son existence, sans elle, était un gouffre dont il n'avait même pas le désir de sortir. Sans elle, il n'était plus que solitude et regrets, qu'une carcasse de monstre au regard éteint.

Il n'a plus l'impression de faire partie de ce monde lorsqu'il l'entend dire trois mois qui en valent des milliards. Il reprend tranquillement conscience de son corps, de la place qu'il occupe dans l'espace, avant de se sentir glisser et de retomber en douceur, sur le sol de pierres. En ouvrant les yeux, après ce qu'il perçoit alors comme un lourd sommeil, ce sont des mains de chair qu'il remarque, des mains humaines. Il est saisi, foudroyé : ce sont les siennes. Il réalise soudainement ce que sa transformation signifie et se croit prisonnier du plus beau des rêves. Ainsi, Belle aurait appris à l'aimer. Il ne peut y croire, mais lorsqu'elle le regarde avec curiosité, doutant de ce qu'elle a vu, il sait que son conte de fées n'a rien d'une illusion.

« Belle, c'est moi », lui dit-il avec une tendresse infinie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'elle l'ait reconnu, leurs lèvres se découvrent pour la toute première fois. Le ciel s'illumine immédiatement et les ténèbres disparaissent, ensevelies par la nature qui reprend vie et par l'amour de deux êtres que le malheur a réuni.

La Bête n'est plus, l'homme est né.


End file.
